Lost Dreams
by Erm66
Summary: my first story, it takes place before the series then will eventually go through the series.


Disclaimer: Note I do not own blue sub 6 or any other things that are mentioned in this story as much as I would like to own them. That said I hope that's enough of a disclaimer. Also some sentences will be in a different language but will be translated over using goggle so please don't yell at me if they are wrong.

Verg smiled coldly as the ghost ship sank under the waves. "At last I can destroy that accursed blue sub 6". Half way around the world the commanders of the Atlantic fleet were meeting in what was left of Berlin after the worlds drowning and the occasional attacks by Zorndykes forces.

"So what you are suggesting commander Zalestof is that we just use our old ICBM's to nuke his base. "

"That's exactly what I am suggesting and I also would like to say that if we do, we launch them now before he can trigger the pole shift."

"I would have to protest to that sir" jumped in Commander Adler. "You rightly know that they were banned from war for a reason, you remember what happened to your home city Moscow during the brief war with China."

"I know what happened, Adler I was only 50 miles away when it happened I still have nightmares. Почему сделал что немецкая сволочь должна принести вверх ту часть в нашей истории и моем собственном личном прошлом (Why did that German bastard have to bring up that part in our history and my own personal past). he whispered to his second in command.

"Don't dredge up old memories, but he does have a point. The ICBM's were banned because of the radiation. We can't afford nuking the pole it might prove to harm the world further." Replied Commander Hill, second in command of the Atlantic fleet.

"All I am asking is that you at least consider it as a viable option for defeating zorndyke, we have no armies that would be able to go in and eliminate him. I know that they were banned but considering the other choices we have I believe that there is virtually no other option that could be used at this time."

"We need to take a vote and then let our pacific allies know what we have planed." Commander Neil said (Neil is the American commander and Hill is the English one. If you haven't guessed already Zalestof is Russian and Adler is German. There are more countries in the fleet but will be recognized latter. ) The vote passed 5-4. Meanwhile in Tokyo the leaders of Pacific fleet were assembling for an emergency meeting.

"What is with the sudden alert what's happening?" queried the commander of the Australian fleet as he dashed into the room latter then the others.

"We have received an urgent message from the Atlantic fleet, they have just sent us their recording of it" replied the Japanese commander. The group watched the video of the meeting. Upon finishing they took the same vote that the Atlantic group had. The vote passed 4-1 in favor of using the nukes.

Silently two musicas crept into the bay outside Berlin. All of the sudden missiles screamed into the building where the leaders were just meeting. Kumos then started streaming out of the water and began attacking the European Confederacy head quarters. Machine gun fire began criss crossing the sky over the city as the automated defense systems began firing at the enemy. Attack helicopters also joined in the fight against the kumos. Meanwhile the crews of subs 11, 13, 15, and 1 began launching their boats.

"Sir, we've got multiple contacts, looks like two musicas each launched about ten kumos to attack the city they might be carrying more though."

"Contact one musaca dead ahead 300 meters."

"Alright, forward tubes 1-5 and enzyme warheads 1 and 2 FIRE!" The musaca distracted the five regular torpedoes with its sonic disruption, but the enzyme's kept heading toward it. It swerved to the side 80 degrees and got hit in the tail. The screams of pain that ushered from it blasted through the headphones of the navigator.

"Acknowledge two hits but target is still proceeding towards us at 30 knots."

"Prep tubes 6-10, FIRE" the salvo streamed towards the musaca, several hit debris in the area but the remainders hit it in the side and neck. The death screams signaled that they had killed it.

"Searching for next target, receiving incoming transmission, sub 13 has finished off the other musaca and is proceeding to launch their grampus units to aid in the sweep of the kumos." The crew on sub 1 relaxed, with the sudden attack and their top two commanders out when they had to make an emergency launch, they got lucky that it was only two musaca's. Searchers began running to the destroyed building to begin looking for survivors. Fortunately the enemy had though the commanders were above ground but they were really below ground in a secure bunker.


End file.
